The Complete Guide and User's Manual for: FILIA
by JoYoCho45
Summary: Yep, I wrote another one! Enjoy!


**Congratulations! You are now the lucky (or maybe the not so lucky) owner of the FILIA unit; one of the most expensive products in our "Skullgirls" line. So, if you have any complaints or regrets send the manufacturer a PM, or return this unit within the 10-day deadline to get a full refund. If not, have fun! **

**Thank you for purchasing one of our best products! **

* * *

><p><strong> <span> Basic<span>**** Information**

**Name: **"Filia"

**Gender: **Female

**Species: **Video-game character

**Age: **16

**Blood Type: **AB

**Height: **5'4

**Appearance/Build: **Average-looking. However, her thighs are a bit chubbier than normal (excellent for perverts), and of course, she has a demonic wig named "**Samson**"...

**Striking Features: **Has rather "thick" thighs, and (of course) "**Samson**".

**Notable Character Traits: **None in particular... the **FILIA **unit is a pretty simple character.

**Compatible with: **the **PAINWHEEL **unit, the **SQUIGLY **unit, the **MS. VICTORIA **unit

_**Not **_**Compatible with: **?

* * *

><p><span><strong>Backstory<strong>

The **FILIA **unit was once just an average schoolgirl, but one day woke up without any memories and a second mouth on the back of her head. She was now playing host to a Parasite named "**Samson**", an unruly mop of demonic hair with incredible power.

With no memories or anyone to turn to for help, if she ever hopes to piece together her past and survive the inevitable clash with the Skullgirl, the **FILIA** unit will need to trust this mysterious being.

* * *

><p><span><strong>The<strong>** FIL****IA**** unit comes with...**

Two (2) Japanese school-girl uniforms

Eight (8) sets of _normal_ clothing

Three (3) pairs of brown shoes... (We're too lazy to describe them)

Six (6) pairs of white socks

Four (4) pairs of blue thigh-high stockings

One (1) living demonic hair wig (he's name is "**Samson**")

* * *

><p><span><strong>Instructions<strong>

We waited for the **FILIA **unit to fall asleep before we placed her into the box, so you probably won't have too much trouble getting this unit out safely. Once you unseal the packaging, just wait for her to wake up and crawl out on her own. After she's out, introduce yourself and lead her to your home.

The **FILIA **unit herself is pretty friendly, but her parasite hair "**Samson**" can be a real jerk. Try to be nice to both of them, and just ignore "**Samson**" whenever he's being an asshole. This unit is a lot easier to satisfy than most of the other "Skullgirls" units, so as long as you give "**Samson**" what he wants, you really shouldn't have too many problems with the **FILIA **unit.

* * *

><p><strong><span>Diet<span>****  
><strong>

The thing about the **FILIA **unit is that you actually have two mouths to feed; **FILIA **and "**Samson**" both have to eat their own food. The **FILIA **unit will eat just about anything, on the other hand, you will probably have to go grocery shopping daily when you start to feed her parasite "**Samson**". His dietary preferences change with his mood, so what he wants to eat on a Monday can be very different from what he wants on a Friday.

* * *

><p><span><strong>Hygiene<strong>

Just let the **FILIA **unit take care of herself. Make sure to give her plenty of towels and tooth brushes, though.

(If you are female, than the **FILIA **unit _might _let you wash her back; but only when she feels REALLY lazy. If you're a guy, please don't try this. _"**Samson**" will probably kill you for perv-ing on his host._)

* * *

><p><span><strong>Entertainment<strong>

The **FILIA **unit will accept pretty much any form of entertainment... but "**Samson**" (obviously) has a much more specific list of preferences. The only things he really likes are horror movies, and sometimes playing "League of Legends". You might have to expand your movie collection a bit, and you will definitely have to start sharing your computer with "**Samson**" once the **FILIA **unit starts settling in.

If you didn't already figure this out, the **FILIA **unit would be very easy to own, if "**Samson**" didn't come with her. Unfortunately for you, **FILIA **and "**Samson**" are a package deal; so it looks like you'll just have to give "**Samson**" what he wants. (Remember, "**Samson**" _can_ kill you if he wanted to...)

* * *

><p><strong><span>DatingRomance/Sexuality**

For your own sake, keep in mind that the **FILIA **unit is only 16 years old; _and_ she can actually kick some serious ass when she's forced to. So, if you're some creepy old pedophile who bought this unit just so that you could rape her, you should return the **FILIA **unit right now, before any _unfortunate_ _"accidents"_ happen.

If you're 16-18 years old, than you have a pretty good chance of romancing this unit, without getting injured in the process. Just try to be like one of those sophisticated smartasses you see in Japanese anime, and she's all yours.

* * *

><p><span><strong>The FILIA unit will leave you (or "Samson" will kill you) if you do one of the following:<strong>

Be a total jerk

Try to rape the **FILIA **unit

Be a creepy old pedophile

Be a pervert

Continuously tease her (**Filia**) about her chubby thighs

* * *

><p><span><strong>Special SkillsUses of the FILIA unit:**

Your very own "Skullgirls" character (default)

Stereotypical Japanese anime schoolgirl (default)

Bully-basher (locked unless you're that one kid who everybody picks on at school)

Girlfriend who can kick your ass (locked until you manage to date her)

* * *

><p><span><strong>Frequently Asked Questions (F.A.Q.'s)<strong>

_How can I get my_ _**FILIA** unit to have sex with me?_

Please refer to the "**Dating/Romance/Sexuality**" section in this manual. If you are more than 24 years old, or less than 14 years old, just forget about it.

_Is it possible to remove "_**_Samson_**_" from the **FILIA **unit?_

Nope, if you remove "**Samson**" the **FILIA **unit will die. (For some reason)

_Where should my __**FILIA **unit sleep?_

You should just ask her where she wants to sleep. (Geez, is it really so hard to figure this out on your own?)

* * *

><p><em>If you have any other questions regarding the <strong>FILIA <strong>unit, feel free to review this manual entry or send the manufacturer of this unit (me) a PM. We'll answer all of your questions for free!_


End file.
